lomille 4ever
by lomille
Summary: camille é nova em palm woods mas ela descobriu uma coisa quando viu um rapaz...
1. Chapter 1

**Lomille **

_Protagonistas: logan, Camille, Kendall, jo, james, Carlos_

_HISTORIA:_

_No apartamento dos rapazes:_

_ Logan: ok malta vamos para a piscina?_

_ Kendall: por mim pode ser!_

_ James e Carlos: nos também vamos!_

_Na piscina:_

_ Carlos: cá vai bomba! (salta directamente para a piscina)_

_ James: molhas-te a minha camisola da sorte! (com uma cara de zangado)_

_ Logan: não vão começar a discutir pois não?!_

_ James: a discutir não mas á purrada sim!_

_(imediatamente james atira-se também para a piscina e começa á purrada com Carlos)_

_ Kendall: (suspiro fraco) é isto todos os dias!_

_(logan e Kendall deitados na espreguiçadeiras) _

_ Kendall: logan, se tu pode-ses escolher como é que querias que a tua rapariga fosse?_

_ Logan: esperta, linda, com um cabelo castanho e caracóis, uns grandes olhos castanhos e muito querida e tu?_

_ Kendall: para mim era, esperta, com cabelo louro, olhos castanhos claros…_

_ Logan: (suspiro profundo) mas cá não há as nossas raparigas de sonho!_

_(logan olha de repente para a entrada da piscina e vê 2 raparigas lindas)_

_ Logan: retiro o que disse! (dando a indicação ao Kendall de 2 raparigas apontando-lhe o dedo)_

_ Kendall: eu fico com a loura!_

_ Logan: ainda bem que ficas com a loura porque eu prefiro a morena_

_(os 2 se dirigem para elas)_

_ Logan: ola, vocês são novas por aqui não são?!_

_ Camille: sim somos._

_ Kendall: então e já conhecem palm woods?_

_Jo: não, ainda não conhecemos nada disto._

_Logan: então e se nos vos levasse-mos a conhecer pode ser?_

_Camille: sim eu adorava!_

_Jo: por mim pode ser._

_Logan: eu chamo-me logan. E tu? (apontando para Camille)_

_Camille: eu chamo-me Camille._

_Logan: que lindo nome._

_Camille: obrigado_

_Kendall: eu sou o Kendall_

_Jo: e eu sou a jo._

_(logan, Camille, Kendall e jo vao embora da piscina pra levar as raparigas a conhecer palm wods, duranto o caminho)_

_ Logan: então e vocês trabalham em que?_

_ Camille. Nos somos actrizes._

_ Kendall: e nos temos uma banda que sou eu o logan o james e o Carlos. o james e o Carlos estava dentro da piscina!_

_ Jo: que fixe deve ser pertencer a uma banda._

_Logan: sim, principalmente quando os outro 3 são os nossos melhores amigos._

_ Camille: tao fixe. Então eu um dia destes gostava muito de ver-vos cantar. E como é k se chama a banda?_

_ Kendall: BIG TIME RUSH_

_ Jo: gosto muito do nome._

_ Logan: então e vocês vem da onde?_

_ Camille: nos viemos do Connecticut._

_ Logan: então mas vocês são irmãs?_

_ Jo: não, não, nos somos simplesmente melhores amigas mas nos somos irmãs de coração._

_ Kendall: que querido! _

_ Logan: então e agora vosses fazem parte de algum filme ou serie ou algo assim?_

_ Camille: ainda não porque ainda estamos a treinar os guiões mas se nos aceitarem vamos fazer parte de um filme._

_ Kendall: desejo-vos boa sorte._

_ Jo: obrigado!_

_ Logan: e vocês estão em que apartamento ?_

_ Camille: 4j. e vocês?_

_ Logan: 2j._

_(acaba a visita a palm woods e voltam á piscina)_

_ Logan: então e podemos levalas ao vosso apartamento?_

_ Camille:eu gostava muito._

_(á porta do apartamento das raparigas)_

_ Kendall: ok então vosses também andam aqui na escola de palm wood não é?_

_ Jo: sim andamos e vocês?_

_ Logan: nos também. _

_ Camille: ok então vemo-nos amanham na escola!_

_ Logan: sim. Ok então nos vamos andando!_

_( Camille olha para jo e ambas acenão com a cabeça)_

_ Camille e jo: esperem!_

_(logan e Kendall viram-se pra elas)_

_(Camille agarra á volta do pescoço do logan e poe a cabeça junto ao pescoço dele, ele imediatamente poe as mãos dele na cintura dela, quando acabam de se abraçar ela dá-lhe um beijo na cara)_

_( o mesmo acontece com jo e Kendall)_

_(assim que a Camille e jo fecham a porta os rapazes e as raparigas arrasta-se por a porta ate se sentarem no chao)_

_ Logan: eu estou tao apaixonado por a Camille! Ela é tao linda e esperta ela é maravilhosa!_

_ Kendall: o mesmo com a jo._

_(do outro lado da porta)_

_ Camille: eu apaixonei-me por o logan ele é tao giro e aquele sorriso que ele tem derrete-me toda!_

_ Jo: o mesmo com o Kendall._

_(no apartamento dos rapazes)_

_ James: onde é que vocês andaram?_

_ Logan e kendall: Nas nuvens (misterioso)_

_ Carlos: alguém esta apaixonado! Por quem é que é?_

_ Logan: CAMILLE!_

_ Kendall: JO!_

_ James: então e elas são de palm woods?_

_ Logan: sim (ainda meio nas nunvem com a Camille)_

_ Carlos: de que apartamento?_

_ Kendall: 4j_

_(depois de comerem e de jogarem consola)_

_ Logan: vou-me deitar estou ansioso por amanham!_

_ James: porque que estas ansioso por amanha?_

_ Logan: para voltar a ver a Camille!_

_ Kendall: eu vou fazer o mesmo._

_ Carlos: bons sonhos, sonhei com os vossos amores._

_(no outro dia de manham no apartamento dos rapazes á mesa)_

_ Logan: vamos?!_

_ Kendall: sim vamos!_

_ Carlos: onde é k vocês vao?_

_ Logan: vamos buscar a Camille e a jo ao apartamento delas para levá-las á escola._

_(logan e Kendall vao embora do apartamento)_

_(á porta do apartamento da Camille e da jo)_

_(eles batem á porta e a Camille vem abrir a porta)_

_ Camille: oh… ola logan tudo bem?_

_ Logan: sim estou óptimo e contigo?_

_Camille: também_

_Logan: ainda bem!_

_(jo chega á porta para ver que é)_

_Kendall: ola jo tudo bem?_

_Jo: sim e contigo?_

_Kendall: também._

_Camille: mas o que é que vocês estam aqui a fazer?_

_Logan: viemos buscar-vos para irmos para a escola todos juntos._

_Jo: boa! Ainda bem que vieram!_

_(a caminho da escola)_

_ Logan: (a falar para a Camille) estas muito gira!_

_ Camille: ( começa a corar) obrigado, tu também._

_(na sala de aula)_

_ Camille: onde é que eu me vou sentar?_

_ Logan: podes ficar ao meu lado se quiseres._

_ Camille: eu adorava._

_ Kendall: e tu jo queres ficar ao meu lado?_

_ Jo: adorava._

_(james e Carlos entram na sala de aula)_

_ James: (a falar para Carlos) olha o Kendall e o logan vamos la para o pé deles._

_ Carlos: sim vamos la._

_( james a Carlos dirigem-se para ao pé de logan e Kendall)_

_(james ve 2 raparigas ao pé do logan e do Kendall)_

_ James: então vocês é que são a Camille e a jo?_

_ Camille e jo: sim somos._

_ Carlos: eu sou o Carlos._

_ James: e eu o james. _

_ camille: prazer em conhecer-vos._

_ Carlos: (falando para a camille) sabias que o logan ontem não parava de falar de ti. _

_ Camille: (a olhar para o logan) a serio?! Mas o que é que ele dizia de mim? Era bom ou não?_

_ Carlos: sim era muito bom, ele so dizia que tu es linda, que tu és maravilhosa, és especial para ele…_

_(logan a dar sinal para o Carlos se calar)_

_ Camille: (contente) logan isto é verdade?_

_ Logan: (começa a corar) …_

_( entretanto a professora chega á sala)_

_ Professora: meninos todos sentados e calados._

_ Logan: o que é que vamos fazer hoje?_

_ Professora: vocês vao dividir-se em grupos de 2 e vao fazer um trabalho de grupo sobre o antigo egipto_

_ Kendall: nós é que escolhemos os grupos?_

_ Professora: sim vocês é que escolhem por isso escolham agora._

_Camille: logan queres fazer comigo?_

_Logan: claro que quero fazer contigo._

_ Jo: Kendall queres fazer comigo?_

_ Kendall: isso nem se pergunta. É obvio que eu faço contigo._

_(depois das aulas acabarem)_

_ Logan: então camille queres ir fazer o que?_

_ Camille: podemos ir fazer um piquenique no parque o que achas?_

_ Logan: adoro as tuas ideias._

_(logan e Camille vão para o parque fazer um piquenique)_

_ Kendall: então e nos jo vamos fazer o que?_

_ Jo: nos vamos para a piscina o que me dizes?_

_ Kendall. Sim eu adorava._

_(de volta a logan e Camille no parque…)_

_ Logan: a comida está otima foste tu que fizes-te?_

_ Camille: sim fui._

_ Logan: está mesmo boa. (sussurra) como tu!_

_(Camille começa a corar)_

_ Camille: então quando é que começamos a fazer o trabalho?_

_ Logan: quando tu quiseres._

_ Camille: ok começamos hoje em minha casa ás 9h e depois la organizamos o trabalho!_

_ Logan: boa, mal posso esperar para la estar._

_(de volta a Kendall e jo na piscina)_

_ Jo: começamos hoje o trabalho em minha casa ás 9h o que achas?_

_ Kendall: óptimo._

_(no apartamento das raparigas)_

_ Camille: ( a gritar de alegria) o logan hoje vem ca a casa!_

_ Jo: ya o Kendall também._

_(jo e Camille começam aos pulos de alegria)_

_(no apartamento dos rapazes)_

_ Logan: (contente) eu vou a casa da Camille!_

_ Kendall: (contente) eu também. Vamos fazer o trabalho com a jo._

_ Logan: nos também._

_(9h da noite)_

_(logan e Kendall vao para o apartamento das raparigas e batem á porta Camille e jo vêm abrir a porta)_

_Camille: ola logan._

_ Jo: ola Kendall._

_ Logan: ola Camille._

_ Kendall: ola jo._

_Camille: ok, logan vamos para o meu quarto!_

_(Camille pega na mão de logan e puxa-o para o quarto dela)_

_ Jo: e tu vens para o meu quarto._

_(jo e Kendall vão para o quarto de jo)_

_(entretanto no quarto da Camille)_

_ Logan: (olhando á volta do quarto de Camille) o teu quarto é muito giro._

_ Camille: obrigado. Ok então como é que famos organizar o trabalho?_

_ Logan: não sei, escolhe tu._

_(depois do logan e Camille terem escolhido sobre o que é que o trabalho iria ser e depois de terem adiantado o trabalho)_

_ Logan: não achas melhor parar-mos um pouco é que eu já estou um pouco cansado._

_ Camille: sim é melhor porque eu também já estou um pouco cansada._

_( de volta a Kendall e jo)_

_ Kendall: fazemos uma pausa?_

_ Jo: sim pode ser, então o que é que queres fazer?_

_ Kendall: ( ele não parava de olhar para ela)_

_(eles os 2 se aproximam cada vez mais e beijam-se apaixonadamente)_

_(assim que se acabam de beijar olham uma para o outro)_

_ Kendall: jo queres ser minha namorada?_

_ Jo: claro claro que sim._

_(então beijam-se outra vez)_

_(de volta a Camille e logan)_

_ Camille: olha queres-me ajudar a praticar o guião para a minha audição?_

_ Logan: sim claro eu ajudo-te._

_ Camille: boa. Ok aqui tens o guião._

_(logan começa o folhear o guião ate que vê que há uma cena na pag.5 de um beijo)_

_ Logan: ok então começamos por qual pagina?_

_ Camille: por a pag.5._

_(eles começam a treinar)_

_ Camille: "é errado eu não posso"_

_ Logan: " mas porque, porque?"_

_ Camille: "meu pai não aprova o nosso namoro."_

_ Logan: "então namoremos sem ele saber."_

_ Camille: "é muito arriscado. Alem disso eu ainda hoje me vou mudar para outro pais."_

_ Logan: " então aqui tens algo para te lembrares de mim…"_

_(logan agarra da cintura de Camille e camille agarra no pescoço do logan quase a beijarem-se mas antes de isso acontecer entra jo e Kendall no quarto de Camille)_

_Kendall: interrompemos alguma coisa?_

_ Logan e Camille: sim nos estávamos a treinar mas pronto._

_ Camille: então o que é que vocês querem?_

_ Jo e Kendall: nos estamos a namorar._

_ Camille: boa._

_ Logan: bem é melhor irmos andando._

_ Kendall: sim é melhor já é tarde e nos amanham temos aulas._

_(Camille e jo conduzem logan e Kendall á porta)_

_(jo e Kendall dão um beijo de despedida)_

_(Camille e logan abraçam-se e Camille da um beijo na bochecha de logan e logan faz a mesma coisa.)_

_(no apartamento dos rapazes)_

_ Kendall: entao tu e a Camille estavam a treinar o que?_

_ Logan: nos estávamos a treinar o guião dela e havia uma cena de um beijo…_

_ Kendal: um beijo… então e como é que foi o beijo?_

_ Logan: pergunta mais como é que não foi._

_ Kendall: então o que é que aconteceu?_

_ Logan: quando tu e a jo apareceram la no quarto da camille nos íamos fazer essa cena mas depois vocês apareceram…_

_ Kendall: oh desculpa eu não sabia desculpa._

_ Logan: não faz mal amigo._

_ Kendall: mas eu sabia que tu querias muito isto desculpa._

_ Logan: esquece la desentesa que haverá mais oportunidades. Entam agora entre ti e a jo como é que isso aconteceu?_

_Kendall: então nos estávamos a fazer o trabalho e depois eu disse que era melhor nos fazer-mos um intervalo e ela concordou e depois eu estava paralisado a olhar para ela e depois nos cada vez aproximamo-nos mais e depois beijamo-nos e depois eu perguntei-lhe se ela queria namorar comigo e ela aceitou._

_ Logan: boa amigo é assim mesmo. Bem eu vou-me deitar porque amanham temos aulas e eu não quero adormecer e chegar tarde._

_ Kendal: sim é melhor._

_(logan e Kendall vão cada um para o seu quarto)_

_(no outro dia de manhã)_

_ Logan: eu vou buscar a Camille._

_ Kendall: olha depois diz á jo para ela ir ter á escola porque eu tenho uma surpresa para ela._

_ Logan: eu digo-lhe._

_(logan vai andado ate ao apartamento das raparigas.)_

_(logan abre a porta)_

_ Camille: ola logan._

_ Logan: ola Camille pronta para ir para a escola._

_ Camille: vou só buscar a mala mas entra._

_(logan entra e vê jo)_

_Logan: ah jo o Kendall mando-me dizer-te para ires andando para a escola sem ele porque ele tem uma surpresa para ti._

_ Jo: ah ok obrigado logan._

_(jo sai de casa e vai andando para a escola)_

_(Camille sai do seu quarto e dirige-se para logan)_

_ Camille: a jo?_

_ Logan: o Kendall mandou-me dizer-lhe para ela ir andando para a escola porque ele tem uma surpresa para ela._

_ Camille: ah ok._

_ Logan: olha depois das aulas queres ir passear á praia?_

_ Camille: sim eu acho que é uma boa ideia!_

_ Logan:ainda bem!_

_ Camille: boa mas agora é melhor irmos se não chegamos tarde ás aulas._

_(logan e Camille chegam á sala de aula.)_

_ Camille: então jo qual foi a surpresa que o Kendall te fez?_

_ Jo: ele deu-me esta pulseira._

_(jo mostra a pulseira a Camille)_

_ Camille: é linda._

_(depois das aulas)_

_Logan: vamos Camille?_

_ Camille: sim vamos._

_Kendall: vão a onde?_

_ Camille: o logan convidou-me para eu ir com ele dar um passeio á praia._

_ Jo: tao querido. Va vao la se não quando la chegam já é de noite._

_Camille: ok._

_(Kendall sussurra para logan)_

_Kendall: aproveita bem esse momento sozinho com ela na praia._

_ Logan: bem podes querer que vou aproveitar. _

_(logan e Camille vao para a praia)_

_ Kendall: e nos jo vamos fazer o que?_

_ Jo: queres ir comprar umas bebidas?_

_ Kendall: sim vamos._

_(Kendall e jo vao comprar bebidas)_

_(de volta a logan e Camille, já passearam á beira mar e conversaram um pouco)_

_ Logan: vamos sentar-nos o sol já está cause a Pôr-se._

_ Camille: ok_

_(logan e Camille sentam-se na areia e logan cada vez se aproxima mais da Camille)_

_ Logan: olha o sol esta a começar a pôr-se. Estas a gostar?_

_ Camille: estou principalmente porque estou aqui contigo. _

_ Logan: então tu gostas de estar aqui comigo?_

_ Camille: sim gosto porque eu sei k não nos conhecemos á muito tempo mas negum rapaz nunca me tratou assim e eu gosto e para mim tu já és o meu melhor amigo e eu adoro-te._

_ Logan: eu também te adoro e muito. _

_(Camille aproxima-se e poe-se á frente de logan e coloca as mãos no pescoço dele e cada vez aproxima-se mais e ficam a muito poucos centímetros de se beijarem)_

_(mas um homem cai em cima deles e a Camille cai em cima de logan)_

_ Homem: o desculpem peço imensa desculpa._

_ Camille e logan: não faz mal._

_(o homem vai-se embora)_

_ Logan: estas bem Camille?_

_ Camille: sim estou mas eu devo-te ter aleixado._

_ Logan: não tu não me aleixas-te._

_(Camille ainda esta em cima do logan e logan não consegue tirar os olhos da Camille, logan e Camille voltam a tentarem-se beijar mas não resulta porque a camille começa a gritar)_

_ Logan: o que aconteceu?_

_ Camille: ahhhhhhhhhhh._

_(logan tira Camille de cima dele e coloca-a deitada na areia e vê que ela esta a deitar sangue da perna)_

_ Logan: (preocupado) Camille estas a deitar sangue da perna o que aconteceu?_

_ Camille: (a chorar) eu não sei. logan ajuda-me, ahh._

_(logan pega a Camille ao colo e leva-a para o carro e conduz ate ao hospital)_

_(passado 1hora)_

_(o medico vem ter com logan)_

_ Logan: (a chorar) então doutor como é que ela está?_

_ Medico: acalme-se ela está bem,nos achamos k foi um cao ou algo assim mas foi pior do que parecia, a mordidela foi um pouco funda e ela estava com a perna infectada mas agora já está tudo bem mas ela vai ter que ficar cá esta noite._

_ Logan: posso ir vê-la?_

_ Medico: sim, venha comigo._

_(logan limpa as lagrimas do rosto e entra no quarto onde está Camille)_

_(logan entra e vê Camille deitada na cama de hospital com a perna ligada com uma ligadura.)_

_ Logan: então como é que te sentes?_

_ Camille: bem mas doí-me a perna._

_ Logan: desculpa…_

_ Camille: desculpa do que?_

_Logan: a culpa é toda minha de tu estares assim eu é que te levei á praia desculpa e eu percebo se tu não me conseguires perdoar mas eu adoro-te e desculpa a culpa é toda minha eu nunca me vou conseguir perdoar a mim próprio…_

_(Camille interrompe logan)_

_ Camille: logan, logan, logan, LOGAN!_

_Logan: sim?_

_ Camille: hove a culpa não é tua a culpa é do cão ou aquela coisa que me mordeu!_

_ Logan: talvez porque não te resistiu,(sussurra) tal como eu não te resisto._

_Camille: (começa a corar) o que é que desses-te?_

_ Logan: eu disse…oh tu ouviste o que eu disse…_

_ Camille:oh shhhhhhh… aproveita._

_(Camille agarra no logan para o beijar mas jo e Kendall entram no quarto.)_

_ Logan: (a falar baixinho) OUTRA VEZ! _

_ Jo: então Camille com é que tu estas?_

_ Camille: estou bem mas doí-me a perna. Mas com é que vocês sabem que eu estou no hospital?_

_ Kendall: o logan ligou-nos a dizer que tu estavas cá, ah e pois é logan estas melhor?_

_ Logan: sim estou._

_ Camille: porque o que é que aconteceu?_

_ Kendall: ah foi só aqui o nosso logan que quando me ligou estava a chorar como eu nunca tinha ouvido ele a chorar eu acho que foi a vez em que ele chorou mais._

_ Camille: mas porque é que estavas a chorar logan?_

_ Logan: então porque eu estava muito preocupado contigo, então ate tiveram que me dar um calmante para eu me acalmar._

_ Camille. Oh tu és a pessoa mais querida que eu já conheci._

_(logan começa a corar)_

_ Logan: oh obrigado._

_ Jo: ok, mas então Camille quando é que tu podes ir para casa?_

_ Camille: por acaso eu não sei._

_ Logan: eu estive a falar com o medico e ele disse-me que ela tinha que ficar ca esta noite._

_ Camille: oh eu não queria ficar nada aqui no hospital, vou ficar sozinha._

_ Logan: mentira, porque eu vou ficar aqui contigo esta noite. Se não te importares_

_ Camille: ainda bem que ficas aqui comigo._

_ Jo: se quiseres eu também fico._

_ Kendall: eu também posso ficar se quiseres._

_ Camille: não é preciso malta eu acho que basta so ficar o logan._

_ Logan: ok está decidido fico eu e fico cá o dia todo contigo ate tu saíres._

_ Kendall: o que o logan o senhor que nunca faltou á escola em toda a sua vida._

_ Logan: pois mas olha la a Camille está no hospital._

_ Kendall: mas quando o james ficou no hospital tu não ficas-te la com ele._

_ Logan: sim mas a Camille é diferente._

_ Camille: diferente como assim?_

_ Logan: tu és a minha melhor amiga e eu adoro-te._

_ Camille: eu também te adoro._

_ Jo: bem é melhor irmos embora._

_ Kendall: sim vamos, então vá as melhoras Camille._

_ Jo: sim as melhoras _

_ Camille: obrigado._

_(Kendall e jo vão-se embora e fica só no quarto logan e Camille.)_

_ Logan: então camille o que é que vamos fazer para nos entretermos?_

_ Camille: vamos falar é a única coisa que eu posso fazer._

_ Logan: pois realmente. Ok então vamos Falar sobre o que?_

_ Camille: não sei._

_(logan puxa uma cadeira para ao lado da cama da Camille e senta-se)_

_ Logan: olha depois desta confusão toda nem sequer te cheguei a perguntar se tinhas gostado de passear na praia e ver o por do sol?_

_ Camille: sim gostei._

_ Logan: então e olha la quando o homem caiu em cima de nos e fez com que tu caísses em cima de mim, tu depois não te aleijas-te?_

_ Camille: não eu não me aleijei porque eu cai em cima de ti porque tu agarraste-me porque se não eu tinha caído na areia e ai eu tinha-me aleixado._

_ Logan: não tivemos sorte foi porque o homem veio contra ti._

_ Camille: pois mas a sorte que eu tive foi que tu estavas la para me segurar e também impediste que ele cai-se em cima de mim._

_ Logan: então claro eu não iria deixar que ele cai-se em cima de ti, ele depois ia aleijar-te e eu também não gostava que ele cai-se em cima de ti._

_ Camille: porque que não gostavas que ele cai-se em cima de mim?_

_ Logan: oh porque… tu sabes… eu… oh tu também não gostavas que ele cai-se em cima de ti pois não?_

_ Camille: oh claro que não. Então mas tu para ele não cair em cima de mim tu agarraste-me e fizeste com que eu cai-se em cima de ti._

_ Logan: oh claro eu prefiro me aleijar do que tu te aleijares… e pronto depois…tu sabes…_

_(Camille inclina a cabeça e fica a olhar para o ar atrapalhado de logan e põe com um sorriso na cara.)_

_(logan começa a atrapalhar-se e já não diz nada de jeito então Camille pega em logan e aproxima-se para beija-lo mas desta vez também não resulta porque o medico entra no quarto de Camille e o logan e a Camille estavam muito próximos)_

_ Medico: interrompi alguma coisa?_

_ Logan: não, não…_

_ Medico: então se não interrompi nada o que é que vocês ia fazer?!_

_ Logan: o que eu…ah eu ia…você sabe…AH EU IA VER SE ELA TINHA FEBRE!_

_(o medico começa-se a rir e logan fica confuso)_

_ Camille: ah muito bom dotor._

_ Medico: foi não foi?!_

_ Logan: o que?_

_ Camille: o doutor é muito brincalhão ele está sempre a por as pessoas nervosas para elas se atrapalharem mas depois é tudo uma brincadeira._

_ Medico: sim, foste apanhado._

_ Logan: se fui._

_ Medico: bem mas o que vocês ia fazer era uma coisa perfeitamente normal._

_ Logan: o que?_

_ Medico: então vocês iam beijar-se é normal vocês são namorados!_

_(logan e Camille olha um para o outro com uma cara estranha)_

_ Camille e logan: nos…nos…não…pronto nos não…namoramos._

_ Medico: oh…desculpem mas eu pensava que vocês eram namorados, é que vocês têm tudo em comum e vocês deviam pensar em namorar…_

_(logan olha para a Camille e começa a rir.)_

_ Camille: é… talvez…um dia._

_ Logan: é talvez…_

_ Medico: mas bem eu vim só ca para saber se esta tudo bem se não precisas de alguma coisa…_

_ Camille: sim eu estou bem e também se eu precisar de alguma coisa eu tenho o logan aqui comigo._

_ Medico: ah ok então eu vou deixar-vos sozinhos…_

_(o medico vai-se embora e finalmente logan e a Camille ficam sozinhos no quarto)_

_ Logan: bem então… o que é que queres fazer?_

_ Camille: bem não sei eu também não posso fazer quase nada por isso vamos ter que conversar ou assim algo do género._

_ Logan: ok conversamos sobre o que tu quiseres por isso podes escolher_

_ Camille: ok então vamos falar sobre… já sei sobre o namoro do Kendall e da jo pode ser?_

_ Logan: por mim pode ser. _

_ Camille: eu gosto muito de os ver os 2 juntos, eu acho que eles são perfeitos um para o outro, não achas?_

_ Logan: sim acho… e então…também…achas que…_

_ Camille: também acho o que?_

_ Logan: que… nós…_

_ Camille: nós?_

_ Logan: bem nós…_

_ Camille: nós…_

_Logan: nós…_

_ Camille: logan desembucha!_

_Logan: ok, eu acho que nós…_

_(mas antes de o logan poder acabar de dizer a frase a enfermeira chega ao quarto)_

_Enfermeira: ola meninos, Camille está tudo bem? Não tens dores?_

_Camille: não não tenho dores mas obrigado._

_Enfermeira: ok ainda bem que não tens dores mas olha eu vou deixar aqui um comprimido caso tu tiveres dores. Mas olha agora esta na hora de ires dormir porque tu tens que descansar._

_Camille: ok eu vou._

_Enfermeira: ok então ate amanham e olha se tiveres dores toma o comprimido._

_Camille: ok mas de qualquer das maneiras o logan vai ficar aqui comigo esta noite ele também me pode ajudar._

_Enfermeira: ah ok o teu namorado vai ficar aqui contigo, ok_

_Logan: nós não…_

_(Camille interrompe o logan)_

_ Camille: sim o meu namorado vai ficar aqui comigo._

_(a enfermeira vai-se embora do quarto)_

_Logan: porque é que não negas-te que eu era teu namorado?_

_Camille: porque… oh tu sabes…porque…ah…então…AH DEPOIS ELA IA FAZER A MESMA COISA QUE FEZ O MEDICO!_

_Logan: sim realmente tens razão._

_Camille: olha então ate amanham porque eu tenho que ir descansar e de qualquer das maneiras eu também estou cansada._

_Logan: ok então ate amanham._

_(logan dá um beijo na cara da Camille e deseja-lhe boa noite. Logan poxa uma cadeira para ao pé da cama da Camille e começa a olhar para ela)_

_(ao fim de algum tempo o logan adormeceu)_

_(no outro dia de manham. O logan já estava acordado e estava a fazer festas na cabeça e no cabelo da Camille, entretanto a Camille acorda)_

_ Camille: (ainda meio a dormir) logan?_

_ Logan: sim Camille, doí-te a perna? Queres tomar o comprimido?_

_ Camille: não, não logan não me doí nada._

_ Logan: então o que é que se passa?_

_ Camille: eu adoro-te._

_ Logan: (contente) eu também te adoro._

_(logan dá um beijo na testa da Camille e continua-lhe a fazer festas)_

_ Camille: eu hoje já vou sair do hospital?_

_ Logan: sim eu acho que sim._

_ Camille: logan, tu não me vais deixar que me aconteça nada de mal pois não?_

_ Logan: não Camille claro que eu não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça. Mas porque é que vieste com essa conversa?_

_ Camille: por nada._

_ Logan: ah ok._

_(passado algumas horas)_

_(o medico entra no quarto)_

_ Medico: ok Camille já pode ir para casa._

_ Camille: asserio?_

_ Medico. Sim pode ir depois quando for a sair é so ir á recepção preencher uns papeis._

_ Camille: ok._

_ Logan: muito obrigado por terem cuidado da Camille, obrigado._

_ Medico: de nada afinal esse é o meu trabalho._

_(o medico vai-se embora)_

_ Camille: bem eu vou-me vestir._

_ Logan: bem entam é melhor eu esperar por ti lá fora para teres privasidade._

_ Camille: não é preciso sair, eu não me importo que tu estejas aqui!_

_(Camille tira a roupa que dao no hospital e fica em roupa interior, logan começa a babar-se todo, depois Camille começa a vestir a roupa dela)_

_ Camille: pronto já estou pronta vamos?_

_(logan estava paralisado e não ouvia nada e só conseguia olhar para ela)_

_Logan: …_

_ Camille: logan acorda!_

_ Logan: …_

_Camille: ok então tu não acordas! _

_(então Camille vai ao pé dele e da-lhe um beijo na cara)_

_ Logan: hã o que é que aconteceu?_

_ Camille: estavas paralisado. _

_ Logan: ah ok._

_ Camille: vá vamos que eu quero sair daqui._

_ Logan: ok então va vamos lá._

_(depois de terem preenchido os papeis na recepção, eles foram para o carro e eles voltaram para palmwoods)_

_ Logan: bem aqui estamos nos no teu apartamento, bem tu já deves estar farta de me aturar por isso é melhor eu ir embora._

_ Camille: não, eu não consigo estar farta de ti. Fica por favor._

_ Logan: ok._

_ Camille: ok então e nos o que é que vamos fazer logo á noite?_

_ Logan: já estas bem para ir?_

_ Camille: sim estou mais que pronta._

_ Logan: ok então e que tal irmos jantar só os 2 e depois irmos ao cinema só os 2?_

_ Camille: acho uma óptima ideia._

_ Logan: ok então eu venho-te buscar as 8h._

_(depois de algum tempo juntos a conversarem)_

_ Logan: bem é melhor eu ir porque daqui a bocada já esta na hora de eu te vir buscar._

_ Camille: sim tens razão eu também me vou despachar. Então ate já. (dá-lhe um beijo na cara)_

_ Logan: (dá-lhe um beijo na cara) então ate já._

_(logan sai do apartamento dela e dirige-se para o apartamento dele, quando ele sai jo vai a entrar.)_

_ Jo: Camille já voltas-te ainda bem._

_ Camille: sim._

_ Jo: então como é que correu as coisas la no hospital porque tu estavas la no quarto sozinha com o logan._

_._

_ Camille: correu muito bem porque eu acordei com ele a dar-me festinhas._

_ Jo: boa então correu todo bem?_

_ Camille: nem todo porque nos tentamo-nos beijar para ai 3 vezes e havia sempre alguma coisa que nos interrompia._

_ Jo: oh que azar_

_ Camille: sim mas o melhor é que hoje eu e o logan vamos jantar e vamos ao cinema os 2 juntos._

_Jo: boa._

_Camille: ah pois é e eu tenho que me ir despachar porque já nao falta muito tempo para ele me vir buscar._

_(no apartamento 2j)_

_ Kendall: então logan a Camille já chegou do hospital?_

_ Logan: sim ela já chegou eu tive com ela ainda umas boas horas mas agora tive que vir porque nos vamos jantar e depois vamos ao cinema so nos os 2!_

_ Kendall: mas isso é óptimo. Então mas e as coisas la no hospital correram bem?_

_ Logan: Sim correram muito bem a não ser que sempre que nós nos tentávamos beijar havia sempre alguma coisa que interrompia._

_Kendall: então o que é k correu bem?!_

_Logan: a parte em que a enfermeira disse que nos eramos namorados e a camille não negou, depois a parte em que a primeira coisa que elas disse logo de manham foi "adoro-te" e…_

_Kendall: e…?_

_Logan: a melhor parte foi quando o medico disse que ela já podia ir para casa e ela disse que se ia vestir e então eu disse que era melhor eu espara la fora por ela mas ela respondeu que não, então quando ela tirou aquela bata do hospital eu vi-a SÓ de roupa interior!_

_Kendall- brutal, então e como é k ela era?_

_Logan: ela já é linda então só em roupa interior… eu ate fiquei paralisado a olhar para o corpo dela e depois ela desparalisou-me com um beijo na cara…_

_Kendall: então estou a ver que a coisa foi animada…!_

_Logan: sim. Mas olha eu tenho que me ir despachar…_

_Kendall: sim vai la!_

_(no apartamento 4j.)_

_ Camille: j tu achas?_

_ Jo: c-camille tu estas linda!_

_ Camille: asserio? Achas que o logan vai gostar?_

_ jo: ele vai adorar, e se ele não adorar então é porque é parvo!_

_ Camille: obrigado…_

_(houve uma batida na porta)_

_ Jo:eu vou la vai buscar as coisa que é para irem!_

_ Camille: obrigado._

_(a jo vai abrir a portae ve o logan)_

_Jo: ola logan._

_ Logan: oh ola jo._

_Jo: entra…_

_(o logan entra e senta-se no sofá)_

_ Logan: então onde é que esta a Camille?_

_ Jo: áh ela foi so buscar as coisas ela deve estar ai a vir._

_(assim que a jo acaba de dizer isto a Camille aparece)_

_Camille: vamos logan?_

_ Logan:… Camille tu estas linda!_

_Camille: obrigado!_

_ Jo: divirtam-se _

_(logan e a camille saiem do apartamento e dirigen-se para o carro e chegam ao restaurante)_

_ Camille:este lugar é incrível!_

_ Logan: ainda bem que gostas._

_ Camille: se gosto eu adoro!_

_ Logan: ei mas eu so te trago aqui mais vezes se tu prometeres que vai-me adorar mais a mim do que ao restaurante._

_ Camille: claro que eu te adoro muito mais é que não tem comparação. Tu és a pessoa e a coisa que eu mais adoro. Eu adoro-te!_

_ Logan: ainda bem porque eu também te adoro mesmo muito._

_ Camille: obrigado._

_(depois de comerem vao para o cinema)_

_ Logan: bem então que filme é que queres ver girassa?_

_ Camille: eu não sei… espera tu acabaste de chamar girassa?_

_ Logan: sim. Porque não devia? (preocupado)_

_ Camille: não não é isso é k nunca ninguém me chamou isso, mas tu achas mesmo isso?_

_ Logan: eu estaria a mentir se disse-se que tu não és bonita, essa era a maior mentira que podia sair da minha boca!_

_ Camille: tu és tao querido…_

_ Logan: obrigado… mas bem que filme é que vamos ver?_

_ Camille: não sei escolhe tu!_

_ Logan: ok… o que é que tu achas do "SÓ 5"?_

_ Camille: bem ok. (preocupada porque é um filme de terror mas depois ficou melhor so de pensar que se tivesse medo podia-se aconchegar ao logan)_

_(eles entraram na sala com pipocas e uma bebida com duas palhinhas, eles sentaram-se um ao lado do outro)_

_(o filme começou e era bastam-te assustador, então o logan percebe que a Camille esta com medo e poe o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, ela nota e aconchega-se mais para perto dele.)_

_ Logan: Camille não presisas de ter medo! É só um filme!_

_ Camille: sim eu sei que é so um filme mas eu tenho medo á mesma._

_(logan começa a rir e a Camille começa a olhar para ele de um forma confusa)_

_ Camille: porque é k te estas a rir?_

_ Logan: porque tu ate com medo ficas linda…!_

_(logan e a Camille ficam mais próximos quase a beijarem-se mas um homem entorna pipocas em cima deles)_

_ Logan: então meu!_

_ Homem: desculpa foi sem querer._

_ Logan: (irritado) pois mas não devia ter sido nem sequer sem querer não devia ter acontecido!_

_ Homem: pois mas eu já pedi desculpa e alem disso tu quase que nem tens pipocas!_

_ Logan: ( a olhar para a Camille toda coberta de pipocas) pois mas eu não me importo que eu tive-se ficado com pipocas mas eu importo-me é que ela tenha ficado com pipocas.!_

_ Homem: meu eu já pedi desculpa!_

_ Logan: pois não é a mim que tens que pedir é a ela!_

_ Camille: logan deixa estar esta tudo bem._

_ Logan: não Camille não esta ele entornou pipocas para cima de ti._

_ Homem: sim mas eu já pedi desculpa._

_ Logan: mas se tu tive-ses mais cuidado não percisavas de estar a pedir desculpas mas como tu foste idiota precisas._

_ Homem: (irritado) olha la eu percebo que tu estejas chateado mas não te admito que fales assim comigo!_

_ Logan: (muito irritado) eu falo assim com quem eu quiser!_

_ Camille: logan vamos embora!_

_(a Camille puxa o logan para fora da sala e agora estam na entrada do cinema)_

_ Camille: logan não era preciso te ter inervado ele so entornou pipocas em cima de mim…_

_ Logan: mas tu ficas-te cheia de pipocas e alem disso ele não te chegou a pedir desculpas.!_

_ Camille: mas não foi nada de especial!_

_ Logan: mas eu prometi-te que nada de mal te ia acontecer!_

_ Camille: sim mas isto não foi nada de mal._

_ Logan: sim foi, porque eu não vou deixar que nada mas nada de mal te aconteça ate mesmo se for so uma pequena discuçao tu tenhas com alguém promete que vens falar comigo!_

_ Camille: eu prometo_

_ Logan: eu adoro-te!_

_ Camille: eu também te adoro._

_(logan e a Camille abraçam-se)_

_ Logan: tu estavas mesmo com medo do filme? _

_ Camille: sim. Como é que tu não tives-te medo?_

_ Logan: eu não tive medo porque eu passei maior parte do filme a aconchegar-te para ver se tu acalmavas!_

_ Camille: oh… desculpa!_

_ Logan: não tens nada que pedir desculpas, tu ate ficas muito gira cheia de medo e alem disso eu gostei…_

_ Camille: eu também gostei que tu me tenhas aconchegado quando eu estava com medo._

_ Logan: (espantado) asserio? _

_ Camille: (assustada) sim, pk? Não devia?_

_ Lagan: muito antes pelo contrario, ainda bem que gostas-te._

_(o logan começa a aproximar-se da Camille e põe as mãos na cintura dela, e puxa-a ate que ela bate com o corpo dela no dele, eles estam a centímetros de distância, mas antes que eles pode-sem conectar os lábios um homem vem a correr e derroba-os para o chao, e aseguir vem um monte de policias a correr atraz dele e passam por cima deles os dois. A Camille fica por a segunda fez em cima dele.)_

_ Camille: desculpa logan, caí em cima de ti outra vez. Desculpa._

_ Logan: (põe as mãos na cintura dela devagar) não faz mal, eu ate gosto desta posição, é convortavel. (com um olhar sedutor)_

_ Camille: (começa a ficar nervosa ao sentir as mãos dele na cintura dela, começa a mudar de assunto) aquele homem era o que?_

_ Logan: eu acho que devia ser um ladrão porque os policias estavam a correr atraz dele._

_ Camille: (assustada) achas? Imagina que ele nos assaltava?_

_ Logan: ele podia-me assaltar mas se ele te toca-se com uma única unha eu matava-o!_

_Camille: oh… tu és tao querido. __Mas eu nao ia deixar que ele te fize-se mal!_

_ Logan: não Camille, tu ias ficar quieta!_

_ Camille: não prometo nada!_

_(logan e Camille começam a rir)_

_(logan e a Camille voltam para palmwoods e sentam-se nas cadeiras da piscina) _

_(ao fim de algumas horas de estarem a falar um com o outro)_

_ Camille: oh já é 00h00 é melhor eu ir para casa, tu também devias ir se não a da-te um sermão!_

_ Logan: ah não ela e a katie foram passar uns dias a SAN DIEGO por isso elas não estam cá! Mas eu levo-te a casa._

_ Camille: oh não é preciso…_

_ Logan: sim eu sei mas eu quero!_

_ Camille: ok, tu já sabes que eu não consigo resistir a esses olhos…_

_ Logan: é o poder do meu charme!_

_ Camille: (rir) ahahahahahah!_

_(logan e a Camille vao para os elevadores e dirigem-se para o quarto andar, na porta da Camille)_

_ Logan: bem estas entregue._

_ Camille: sim estou, bem ate amanham…_

_ Logan: sim ate amanham…_

_(logan inclina-se para a frente e da-lhe um beijo na bochecha, a Camille faz a mesma coisa. A Camille começa á procura da chave nos bolsos mas não a encontra)_

_ Logan: Camille esta tudo bem?_

_ Camille: a… eu acho que perdi a minha chave quando o homem nos empurrou!_

_ Logan: então mas a jo esta em casa bate á porta._

_ Camille: sim eu posso tentar mas ela tem o sono muito pesado._

_(logan e a Camille começam a bater á porta mas ninguém responde)_

_ Logan: tens razão ela tem mesmo o sono pesado!_

_ Camille: pois mas e agora?_

_ Logan: podes dormir no meu apartamento!_

_ Camille: mas eu não quero incomodar._

_ Logan: tu não encomodas._

_ Camille: mas onde é que eu durmo?_

_ Logan: tens varias opções:_

_1º- dormes no quarto da katie._

_2º- dormes no quarto da SR. Kight _

_3º-(animado) sempre podes dormir no meu quarto,comigo, quer dizer se quiseres podes dormir no meu quarto e eu vou dormir para a sala…_

_ Camille: se tu não te importares eu prefiro dormir no teu quarto… mas contigo lá no quarto… quer dizer se tu não te importares, é que eu sinto-me mais segura contigo…_

_ Logan: ok então esta combinado, dormes comigo!_

_(logan e a Camille vao para o elevador e dirigem-se para o 2j já la dentro no quarto do logan)_

_ Logan: ok Camille eu no meu quarto so tenho uma cama de casal e nos não temos camas suplentes, por isso tu dormes na minha cama e eu durmo no chao!_

_ Camille: não, não o quarto é teu e a cama é tua por isso tu dormes na tua cama e eu durmo no chao._

_ Logan. Não! …então se nos não nos dessidimos porque é que não dormi-mos os 2 na cama…_

_ Camille: eu não me importo, mas tu emportas-te por isso eu vou dormir no chao!_

_ logan: Camille é claro que eu não me importo de dormir na cama contigo alias fui eu que sujeri. Por isso vamos dormir os 2 na mesma cama!_

_ Camille : ok!_

_(Camille e o logan deitam-se na cama e o logan aproxima-se da Camille)_

_ Logan: eu gostei bastante do dia de hoje!_

_ Camille: sim eu também, eu adoro passar o dia contigo é muito divertido!_

_Logan: ya, concordo!_

_(Camille buseja) _

_Logan: estas com sono?!_

_ Camille: sim estou um pouco cansada._

_ Logan: então acho que devias ir dormir._

_ Camille: sim eu também acho._

_ Logan: eu também vou dormir que eu também estou cansado._

_(logan e Camille adormecem e começa a chover e a trovejar, a Camille hove e acorda muito assustada e sente-se na cama, e ve que o logan ainda está a dormir)_

_ Camille: (sussurra) não agora não…_

_(Camille deita-se e começa a chorar ao ouvir outro relâmpago, logan acorda ao ouvir alguém a chorar vira-se e encontra a Camille com a cabeça na almofada a chorar)_

_ Logan: (preocupado) Camille o que é que se passa?_

_(Camille assusta-se ao sentir uma mao nas costas dela e levanta a cabeça da almovada e ve o logan com uma cara preocupada)_

_Camille: (a chorar) logan, desculpa acordar-te._

_Logan: nao faz mal, mas o que é que se passa?_

_ Camille: tu vais gozar comigo e achar que eu sou uma bébé e vais dizer que é muito infantil, mas eu tenho medo da trovoada sempre tive e agora esta a trovejar e eu estou cheia de medo…_

_ Logan: eu ate acho querido!_

_Camille: a serio?_

_ Logan: sim! __Eu acho que ficas tao querida cheia de medo que so da vontade de te agarrar… _

_ Camille: (com um olhar sedutor) a serio?!_

_ Logan: sim, so me aptece agarrar-te e…_

_ Camille: (curiosa) e…_

_ Logan: e isto…_

_(logan agarra a camille aproxima-se para beija-la mas aparece outro relâmpago e a Camille assusta-se e começa a chorar outra vez)_

_ Logan: Camille, não chores eu protejo-te, eu prometi que nada de mal te ia acontecer._

_ Camille: (limpa as lagrimas dos olhos) eu sei mas é mais forte que eu…_

_ Logan: vá anda cá!_

_(agarra-a na cintura e puxa-a ate que ela ba-te com a cabeça no peito dele e agarra-o no pescoço, ficam assim por alguns minutos ate que o logan decide falar)_

_ Logan: já estas mais calma?_

_ Camille: sim, já estou, obrigado._

_Logan: de nada._

_(o logan começa a tirar as mãos da cintura dela e começa a afastar-se dela mas ela agarra nas mãos dele e põe-as na cintura dela outra vez)_

_ Camille: não logan não me largues eu sinto-me mais segura nos teus braços._

_ Logan: (surpreendido) asserio que te sentes mais segura nos meu braços?_

_ Camille: sim tenho a certeza, assim que eu te vi pela primeira vez eu tinha a certeza de que nós nos íamos dar muito bem, e depois quando eu te abraçei pela primeira vez eu senti-me segura, como se nada á minha volta me pode-se fazer mal, eu sei que nos não nos conhecemos á muito tempo mas eu adoro-te e eu agora não quero que te me largues porque já no cinema quando tu me agarras-te eu já não fiquei com medo mas agora eu estou cheia de medo mas quando tu me agarras eu não tenho medo de nada…_

_(logan fica espantado com o que ela diz)_

_ Logan: eu não sabia que isso acontecia._

_ Camille: nunca me aconteceu com ninguém mas quando eu estou contigo eu sinto-me segura. Tu és muito especial para mim…_

_ Logan: tu também és muito especial para mim e eu adoro-te e quando eu estou contigo eu sinto que tenho o dever de te proteger e quando eu te protejo e fasso com que tu não fiques com medo ou algo assim eu sinto-me bem com isso e também me sinto muito especial ao pe de ti._

_ Camille: ainda bem que te sentes especial porque tu és muito especial. Eu adoro-te!_

_(logan agarra com mais força a Camille e puxu-a para outro abraço mas este abraço é diferente dos outro porque este é como se nada existisse á volta deles e é com paixão.)_

_ Logan: (sussurra ao ouvido dela) tu completas a minha vida…_

_(Camille afasta-se do logan para poder olhar olhos nos olhos deles mas nunca param de se agarrar.)_

_Camille: ainda bem porque se eu não te tive-se na minha vida eu não era tao feliz como sou agora._

_Logan: eu adoro-te!_

_Camille: eu também te adoro._

_(Camille boceja)_

_ Logan: bem é melhor ires tentar descansar um pouco._

_ Camille: e tu também vais dormir não vais?_

_ Logan: não Camille eu agora não vou dormir._

_ Camille: porque?_

_ Logan: porque tu podes precisar de alguma coisa e se eu estiver a dormir eu não te oiço._

_ Camille: não logan tu vais dormir. E alem disso se eu precisar de alguma coisa eu juro que te chamo._

_ Logan: não,não,não,não…_

_ Camille: (olhos de cachorro) vá lá…_

_ Logan: ok, tu sabes que eu não te consigo resistir._

_ Camille: agora sou eu que digo: "é o meu charme"_

_(logan começa-se a rir.)_

_(logan e Camille voltao a dormir mas adormeçem com a mao do logan na cintura da camille e a Camille com as mãos do pescoço do logan)_

_(logan acorda com a Camille deitada ao lada dele com a cabeça no peito dele e ele com os braços á volta da cintura dela, ele nota que ela ainda esta a dormir e começa a embaraçar os dedos no cabelo encaracolado dela, ele sente ela a contorcer-se ao seu toque e continua. Nesse momento Camille abre as pálpebras pesadas e olha directamente para os olhos de logan.)_

_ Camille: que bela maneira de acordar._

_ Logan: mas tu estavas a contorcer-te ao meu toque…_

_ Camille: eu sei mas eu adorei sentir o teu toque mas tu sabes que nunca ninguém me fez isso por isso isto tudo ainda é tudo novo para mim._

_ Logan: sim eu sei e para mim também, mas eu gosto desta sensação nova para mim, ter-te nos meus braços…_

_ Camille: sim eu também gosto muito, e também gosto muito de estar nos teus braços…_

_(logan e camille ficam a olhar nos olhos um do outro e começam lentamente a aproximar-se um do outro e apenas a centímetros de distancia um do outro não se conseguindo resistir um ao outro eles lentamente juntam os lábios, encaixando-se perfeitamente um no outro, logan saboreando o sabor a caramelo do batom da Camille, e Camille sentindo os lábios quentes de logan eles beijam-se por alguns minutos parecendo horas mas depois separam-se porque o ar esta a tornar-se um problema.)_

_ Logan : uau… (sendo a única coisa que lhe saia da boca)_

_ Camille: …sim… ( também não tendo palavras para conseguir descrever o que estava a sentir naquele momento)_

_ Logan: … isto foi espectacular…!_

_ Camille: sim tens razão!_

_(eles começam a tentar recuperar a respiração enquanto ela tenta não fazer contacto visual com ele.)_

_ Logan: Camille…_

_ Camille: (ainda sem olhar para ele) sim?_

_ Logan: no que é que isto nos deixa?_

_Camille: como assim? (mas ela sabia exactamente ao que ele se referia)_

_ Logan: nós…_

_Camille: nós o que?_

_ Logan: nós… tu… eu… tu sabes…_

_ Camille: aaaa… eu não sei… _

_ Logan: Camille!?_

_(Camille continua a olhar para baixo tentando evitar os olhos de logan)_

_ Logan: camille, olha para mim… (pondo os dedos no queixo dela fazendo com que ela fique a olhar para ele. Ela olha para ele)_

_ Logan: Camille, eu sei que nos não nos conhecemos assim á tanto tempo mas de uma coisa eu tenho acerteza, é que desde o primeiro dia em que eu te vi sentada na piscina eu fiquei apaixonado por ti. Então depois de te conhecer melhor e passar os dias todos ao teu lado isso faz com que a cada segundo eu te adore mais e também com que eu fique mais apaixonado por ti…_

_(Camille fica a olhar para ele com a atenção toda a ouvir o que ele lhe diz)_

_Logan: Camille, queres namorar comigo?_

_(camille fica espantada com o que ouvio dos labios do rapaz á frente dela e que esta loucamente apaixonada mas isso é um segredo que por agora ninguem sabe)_

_ Camille: sim, sim, sim, totalmente SIM!_

_ Logan: asserio? (espantado)_

_ Camille: sim asserio, eu também estou apaixonada por ti desde que te vi, mas ninguem sabe porque eu pensava que tu não gostavas de mim assim._

_ Logan: isso aconteceu isatamente comigo também ninguem sabia, ate agora tu…_

_Camille: e ainda bem que eu foi a primeira pessoa a saber!_

_Logan: sim e eu fico contente de eu ser o primeiro a saber de ti._

_(nesse momento logan puxa-a para ele e beija-a mas desta vez com mais confiança, ela imediatamente responde ao beijo, ela põe os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e ele põe os braços ao redor da cintura dela, não querendo que ela se vá embora, ate que houve uma batida na porte e eles imediatamente separam-se e jo e o Kendall abram a porta de mãos dadas)_

_Jo: Camille eu andei á tua procura a manhã toda, onde é k estavas?_

_(Camille olha para o logan e olha para a jo novamente)_

_ Camille: eu tive que dormir esta noite ca porque eu esqueci-me das chaves no apartamento e depois eu e o logan tivemos a bater á porta mas tu não ouvis-te, por isso tive que passar ca esta noite._

_ Jo: ah ok! Então e dormis-te aqui no quarto com o logan?_

_ Camille: sim, dormi no quarto dele._

_ Jo: e vocês dormiram na mesma cama?_

_ Logan: sim jo nos dormimos no meu quarto e na mesma cama._

_ Jo: impersionante eu e o Kendall que namoramos ainda não dormimos juntos e vocês que não namoram já dormiram juntos! Isto é tao injusto!_

_ Kendall: baby, não te preocupes hoje dormes ca em casa no meu quarto e na minha cama, pode ser?_

_ Jo: sim pode!_

_(Kendall e jo inclinam-se e beijam-se)_

_ Logan: então parece que vais dormir comigo outra vez._

_ Camille: ai sim, porque?_

_ Logan: porque como a jo vai dormir ca tu também vais porque eu não te deixo dormir sozinha no apartamento!_

_ Camille: ok, eu durmo contigo esta noite!_

_(Kendall e jo separam-se do beijo)_

_ Kendal: bem nos vamos para o meu quarto não é jo?_

_ Jo: sim vamos._

_ Logan: não se divirtam muito!_

_ Kendal: agora não mas logo á noite talvez!_

_(logan e Kendall riem e jo e Camille ficam a olhar uma para a outra com o olhar "rapazes". Finalmente jo e kendall vao se embora e deixando apenas o logan e a Camille no quarto dele)_

_ Logan: vamos contar e eles ou esperamos?_

_ Camille: sinceramente eu acho k devíamos esperar um pouco porque isto ainda é tudo novo, mas se tu quiseres contar contamos!_

_ Logan: não Camille eu acho k tu tens razão esperamos mais um pouco._

_ Camille: entã vamos fazer?_

_ Logan: áh eu sei exactamente o k vamos fazer…!_

_(logan puxa a Camille para mais um beijo apaixonada em que ela responde imediatamente, beijam-se por alguns minutos e separam-se)_

_ Camille: wow isto é tudo muito estranho ainda é uma das primeiras vezes que eu beijo uma rapaz, mas ate agora estou a adorar!_

_ Logan: sim isto ainda é muito novo mas eu estou-me á abituar a esta ideia e também estou a gostar. Que me dizes de irmos á piscina?_

_ Camille: adorava, mas primeiro…_

_(Camille poxa o logan e da-lhe mais um beijo mas este não dura tanto tempo)_

_ Logan:eu podia fazer isto o dia todo!_

_ Camille: também eu. Mas agora vamos antes que eu me descontrole e te beije mais e não vamos para a piscina._

_ Logan: isso não era nada ma ideia._

_ Camille: pode ser que se te portares bem recebas muitos beijos logo á noite._

_ Logan: então vou me portar muito bem._

_(Camille vai ao apartamento dele e veste o biquíni e poe um vestido curto por cima, e encontra-se com o logan na picina)_

_(Camille e logan poe as toalhas nas espreguiçadeiras e o logan tira a camisola e a Camille tira o vestido e ele fica a olhar para ela)_

_ Logan: e eu pensava que tu não podias ficar mais bonita, mas afinal enganei-me, tu so de biquíni ficas um espanto!_

_(Camille começa a corar)_

_ Camille: oh obrigado mas olha que eu pensava que os teus mosculos não eram tao tonificados mas afinal enganei-me eles são bem tonificados…_

_(logan pega a Camille ao estilo de noiva e manda-se para a piscina, com a Camille nos braços dele, assim que vem acima o logan olha para a Camille que esta com o cabelo todo molhado e parace muito sexy)_

_ Camille: (num tom brincalhão) logan, porque é que fizeste isto?_

_ Logan: desculpa, eu tinha tanta vontade de te agarrar e de te mandar para a piscina que eu não consegui resistir. _

_ Camille: só tu!_

_ Logan: ah e para que fique resgistado tu toda molhada e com o cabelo molhado ficas muito sexy.._

_(Camille poe as mãos no pescoso dele e ele poe as mãos na cintura dela,sentindo a pele nua dela debaixo de agua toda molhada e aproximam-se e beijam-se)_

_(começam e ouvir assobios e bater palmas de fora e de dentro da piscina mas ignoram porque este momento estava a ser espectacular para os 2)_

_(mas ao fim de algum tempo separam-se por causa do ar. E ficam com as testas juntas)_

_ Logan: bem parece que já não é segredo!_

_ Camille: pois parece que não, mas se calhar ate é melhor que saibam já._

_ Logan: sim tens razão._

_(naquele momento o Kendall e a jo chegam-se ao pe deles)_

_ Kendall: meu eu pensava que nos eramos melhores amigos, quando é que pensavas em contar-me?_

_ Jo: sim Camille eu pensava que nos contávamos tudo uma á outra._

_ Logan: desculpa Kendall e jo não fiques chateada com a Camille nos so não vos contamos porque isto começou tudo hoje antes de vocês entrarem no meu quarto na parte da manham e depois no tínhamos dito que não íamos dizer a niguem porque ainda é todo muito novo…_

_ Camille: sim mas ao que parece nos não conseguimos deixar de mostrar-mos o quão apaixonados estamos um pelo outro._

_(o logan e a Camille trocam olhares)_

_ Kendall: ok estam perdoados mas então PARABENS fico muito contente por vocês os 2!_

_ Jo: sim realmente eu também, vocês ficam tao bem juntos!_

_ Logan e camille: obrigado!_

_ Jo: então e podemos nos juntar ao casalinho apaixonada?!_

_ Camille: claro._

_(ao fim de algumas horas no piscina os 2 casais apaixonados a bricaram dentro de agua, decidem sair um pouco e secarem-se porque já estavam a ficar todos engelhados. Enrolam-se nas toalhas respectivas. Logan percebe que a Camille esta com frio e vai por tras e poe os braços ao redor da cintura dela e descansa o queixo no ombro dela)_

_ Jo: então isto significa que já podemos ir em "double dates"?!_

_ Logan: sim parasse que sim. (fazendo círculos com os polegares na barriga da Camille)_

_ Kendall: e também estou a supor que a Camille também vai dormir la em casa esta noite?!_

_ Camille: sim vou, que dizer, se não se importarem._

_ Logan: cami, é claro que não nos importamos tu não incomodas ninguém e alem disso nos vamos passar mais tempo no meu quarto._

_ Jo: sim, mas olha logan eu vou te avisar já._

_ Logan: do que?_

_ Jo: é assim eu não quero a minha melhor amiga já gravida com apenas 18 anos._

_(logan e cmaille: coram)_

_ Logan: jo, esta descansada… eu prometo usar preservativo._

_(Camille da uma cotovelada no braço logan)_

_ Logan: quer dizer, nos so começamos a namorar hoje, ainda temos muito tempo…_

_ Camille: lindo menino! E Kendall também nada de por a jo gravida já ok?_

_ Kendall: ok e prometo como o logan que também vou usar preservativo…_

_ Jo: lindo menino! Entã acham de eu e a Camille irmos para o nosso apartamento e vamos tomar banho e vamos mudar de roupa e depois vamos ter com vocês e podemos ver um filme os 4 juntos o k dizem?_

_ Kendall: parece uma excelente ideia. Mas despachem-se não demorem muito tempo!_

_(logan ainda agarrado á Camille e sussurra-lhe ao ouvido)_

_ Logan: sim eu vou ficar com saudades tuas!_

_(Camille da-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e sorri)_

_ Jo: ok Camille então vamos._

_(antes que a Camille podasse despedir do logan ela estava a ser tirada dos braços do logan e poxada pela mao pela jo, dirigindo-se para o seu apartamento.) _

_(o logan e o Kendall decidiram ir para o seu apartamento para tomar banho mudar de roupa e preparar as coisas para o filme)_

_(ao fim de uma hora e meia bateram á porta e os rapazes ajeitaram o cabelo uma ultima vez e abriram a porta sorrindo para as suas respectivas namoradas)_

_Logan: Camille tive saudades tuas. (puxando-a para um beijo no lábios)_

_Camille: eu também tive muitas._

_ Kendall: já temos tudo pronto para o filme._

_ Jo: boa e então que filme é que vamos ver?_

_ Logan: escolham vocês. (apontando para a pilha de dvd's em cima da mesa)_

_(os 4 dirigem-se para ver os dvd's e os rapazes ajudam a escolher os filme que vao ver.)_

_ Logan: então este filme é de comedia e romance ao mesmo tempo?!_

_ Camille: exactamente._

_ Kendall: ok parasse ser fixe._

_(os 4 dirigem-se para o sofá o logan e o Kendall sentam-se e a Camille senta-se ao colo do logan e ele passa os braços á volta do corpo dela e a jo faz o mesmo. O filme começa a dar e o logan tinha razão era de romance e comedia ao mesmo tempo e os 2 casais estavam a gostar bastante do filme, os rapazes principalmente porque tinha a sorte de que sempre que alguém se beijava no filme a Camille acabava por beijar o logan e a jo a beijar o Kendall)_

_(durante o filme em uma das cenas de beijo as raparigas fizeram o que normalmente faziam, elas beijaram-os e nesse momento o james e o Carlos então no apartamento)_

_ James: impersionante!_

_(ambos os casais param de se beijar)_

_ James: mas vocês já namoram?_

_(todos acenam com a cabeça em afirmação)_

_ Carlo: inademissivel._

_ James: quer dizer aqui o bonito sou eu e eu não tenho namorada e vocês conhecem raparigas á menos e uma semana e já namoram! Impressionante._

_(Carlos e james vao cada um para o seu quarto)_

_ Logan: (sussurra ao ouvido da Camille)eles so estão com inveja porque eles não tem namorada nem nunca vao ter uma namorada não linda como tu, e sabes porque?_

_ Camille: porque?_

_ Logan: porque não existe ninguém mais linda do que tu!_

_(eles beijam-se mais uma vez mas desta vez com mais paixao)_

_ Camille: e não há rapaz mais querido que tu!_

_(logan simplesmente beija-a e ela responde ao beijo)_

_(o filme acaba e elas ainda estam ao colo dos rapazes a Camille com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o logan com os braços á volta da cintura dela)_

_ Kendall: entã acham de irmos jantar?_

_ Jo: sim eu concordo. E vocês também vem?_

_(logan olha para a Camille que lhe acena como a cabeça em sinal de aprovação)_

_ Logan: sim também vamos com vocês!_

_(Kendall e a jo ficam na sala á espera do logan e da Camille que se tinham dirigido para o quarto dele para que pode-sem ir buscar um casaco)_

_ Logan: finalmente um pouco de tempo aços! (pondo as mãos na cintura da Camille)_

_ Camille: sim, tens razão, mas despacha-te que eles estam nossa espera. (pondo os braços á volta do pescoço dele)_

_ Logan: sim, mas, sempre há tempo para um beijinho!_

_ Camille: sim,, mas, só um!_

_ Logan: ok. (puxando a Camille para mais perto e conecta os lábios com os dela)_

_ Camille: ok agora que ja tens o que querias, pega no casaco e anda!_

_(camiile vai a separar-se dos braços dele mas ele puxa-a de novo para ele)_

_ Logan: só mais um!_

_ Camille: não! Nos temos que ir! E o acordo que nos fizemos foi que eu so te dava mais beijos logo á noite e era se tu te portasses bem!_

_ Logan: mas eu tenho-me portado bem!_

_ Camille: o dia ainda não acabou!_

_ Logan: va la, só mais um, eu juro que é o ultimo!_

_ Camille: ok,mas é mesmo o ultimo se não não há beijos logo á noite!_

_ Logan: ok eu prometo!_

_(antes que a Camille pode-se responder o logan puxa-a em seus braços e enterra os lábios em um beijo muito apaixonado, Camille responde de imediato e ao mesmo tempo derretendo em seus braços, logan morde ligeiramente o lábio de Camille pedindo o acesso, que ela lhe concede de imediato e surpresa com a sensação de ter a língua do logan a explorar a boca dela, mas passado alguns segundos já era um luta pelo domínio. A Camille podia dizer que pela maneira que ele a agarrava ele amou cada centímetro da boca dela e também estava a ficar um pouco excitado, porque ele começou a passar a mao para dentro da camisola da Camille, e ela tinha que admitir que ela estava a gostar tanto quanto ele, ele começou a por a mao mais para cima, mas foram cortados por o som da porta a abrir-se, mas eles simplesmente desconectam os lábios, e o logan permanecendo com as mãos dentro da camisola dela e ela com os braços á volta do pescoso dele)_

_ Kendall: vamos lá pessoal! Deixem os beijos para logo á noite!_

_(logan e camille coram)_

_ Jo: então, estou á espera do que? _

_ Camille e logan: há… á…hã?_

_ Kendall: a jo estava a dizer para logan tirares as mãos de dentro da Camisola da Camille e Camille tu para tirares os braços do pescoço Do logan e pegarem no casaco e VAMOS!_

_(Kendall e jo saem do quarto do logan, mas o logan e a Camille ainda não se largaram, logan e camille olham-se nos olhos um do outro)_

_ Logan: desculpa cami, eu excitei-me demais, desculpa…_

_ Camille: logan não tens nada que pedir desculpas, eu adorei o que tu me fizeste agora e sinceramente não me arrependo de nada!_

_ Logan: asseio?_

_ Camille: sim. Porque tu arrependes-te?_

_ Logan: nunca! Foi a melhor sensação de todas! Podemos repetir?_

_ Camille: agora não pk eles já estou a ficar malocos mas depois logo á noite se te portares bem, pode ser que te safez!_

_(Camille vai ate á porta mas o logan agarra-lhe o braços)_

_ Logan: só para que fique registado, adoro cada centímetro da tua boca e as tuas curvas também!_

_(Camille começa a corar e simplesmente lhe da um sorriso que ele adora, e ele sai atraz dela para encontrar os seus amigos a beijarem-se á frente da porta da frente)_

_ Logan: e depois somos nos!_

_(Kendall e jo separam-se)_

_ Kendall. Então nos vmios que vocês ainda iam demorar por isso tivemos que nos entreter!_

_(Camille e jo olham uma para a outra e começam e rir)_

_ Logan: bem vamos que eu estou cheio de fome!_

_ Camille: tu estas sempre cheio de fome!_

_(logan passa o braço á volta da cintura dela)_

_ Logan: isso é verdade!_


	2. Chapter 2

(os 2 pares dirigem-se para os elevadores e depois vao para o carro, chegam ao restaurante pedem a sua comida respectivamente)

Logan: então e o que é que vamos fazer aseguir de jantar-mos?

Kendall: eu ouvi dizer que abriu esta semana um bar muito fixe ao pé de casa! O que acham?

Jo: por mim tudo bem!

Logan: e tu cammy, também vens certo?

Camille: sim deve ser giro!

Logan: boa!

(depois de comerem e de pagarem a conta eles dirigem-se para o carro e depois de alguns minutos chegam ao bar/discoteca, eles saem do carro e dirigem-se para a porta de entrada e o segurança deixa-os entrar, eles notam que la dentro estav muita gente e maior parte das pessoas já estavam bêbedas)

Logan: (agarra a mao da Camille e aperta-a) não saias de ao pé de mim!

Camille: ok, eu de qualquer das maneiras também não tinha intensão disso! (aperta-lhe a mao também)

Kendal: bem eu e a jo vamos dançar, ate já!

(Kendall e a jo vao dançar)

Logan: bem e nós vamos buscar bebidas?

Camille: sim, vamos!

(Camille pega na mao de logan e leva-o para o balcão da bebidas, Camille encosta-se ao balcao e o logan fica por traz dela com os braços á volta da cintura dela)

Camille: queres o que?

Logan: pode ser um gintonico!

Camille: ok.

(Camille pede 2 gintonicos)

Camille: vamos dançar?

Logan: sim,vamos!

(logan e camille dirigem-se para a pista de dança com os copos na mao. A musica estava muito alta eles mal se conseguiam ouvir um ao outro, por isso decidiram so dançar, o gintonico acabou)

Logan: vamos buscar outras bebidas?

Camille: sim vamos!

(eles desta vez pediram 5 shots para cada um)

Logan: vai mais um?

Camille: vai mais 2!

(logan pede mas 4 shots 2 para cada um, e voltam para a pistaa de dança com cervejas na mao, e começam a dançar muito agarrados, ela com os braços á volta do pescoço dele e ele com as mãos debaixo da camisola dela, e a beijarem-se, porque eles já estavam completamente bêbados, a jo e o Kendall chegam-se ao pé deles)

Jo: ei vamos para casa?

Logan: não ainda não!

Camille: (sussurra ao ouvido do logan)vamos logan tu não querias a tua dose de beijos?!

Logan: queria e quero!

Camille: então,vamos!

Kendall: é impressão minha ou vocês estão bêbados?

Logan: nós bêbedos?

Jo: sim vocês estam completamente bêbados!

Camille: não estamos nada!

Jo: ai não! Então andem lá ate ao carro!

(Camille e logan tentam dirigir-se para o carro mas tropeçam nos seus pés e cuase que caiem mas a jo e o Kendall agarram-lhes, jo e kendall ajudam o logan e a Camille a irem ate ao carro, o Kendall vai a conduzir a jo ao lado dele e o logan e a Camille nos bancos de traz a beijarem-se apaixonadamente, o logan encostado á janela da porta e a Camille no colo dele, ele enfia as mãos dentro da camisola dela e continuam a beijar-se)

(o Kendall estacionou o carro e saiu do carro a jo fez o mesmo e foram abrir a porta da parte de traz do carro para que o logan e a Camille pudessem sair, eles ajudam eles a sair, eles não paravam de rir e dizer coisas sem sentido a jo e o Kendall simplesmente riam-se, eles chegaram ao apartamento e deixaram o logan e a Camille irem para o quarto, Kendall e a jo vao para o quarto do Kendall.)

(logan e a Camille entram no quarto do logan e a Camille dirige-se para a cama dele, mas ele segura-lhe o braço e puxa-a para ele e coloca-a entre a porta e o corpo dele)

Logan: (a rir-se) eu agora quero a minha dose de beijos!

Camille: (rir-se também) então vais te-la!

(Camille agarra os ombros do logan e leva-o ate á borda da cama e empurra-o ate que ele bate com as costas na cama. Ela tira o casa que ela tem vestido e manda-o para o chao. Ela sobe para a cama com ele pondo-se em cima dele, ela fica com a cintura dele entre as pernas dela, ele passa uma mao na cintura dela e a outra na parte lateral da cara e puxa-a ate que ela bate com os lábios nos dele, começou lento, depois um pouco mais apaixonado, ate que ele lambeu os lábio inferior dela para lhe pedir o aceso que ela lhe concede abrindo os lábios. Ele passa a língua por toda a boca delae ela faz a mesma coisa com ele. Ele enfia as mãos debaixo da camisola dela e puxa-a para cima ate tira-la para revelar o seu sutiã rendado preto. Eles manobram de forma a que agora ele esta em cima e ela em baixo mas ele esta apoiado com os cotovelos para não esmagar a sua estrutura fina. Ele da-lhe mais um beijo rápido nos lábios para depois mover seus beijos ate ao pescoço e a clavícula. ele chupa o ponto do seu pescoço)

Camille: logan… (Camille geme)

(Camille começa a puxar a camisola dele ate que ela sai e manda-a para o chao ao pé da sua camisola que também já tinha sido retirada, ela passa as mãos pelos seus abdómens, e ele geme no sentimento. Ela morde-lhe o pescoço no local isato como ele lhe tinha feita á momentos atraz. estava tudo bem para ele se ela queria marcar o território alias ele também já tinha marcado o seu . ela desliza os lábios um pouco mais baixos ate sei peito e beijo o tronco nu dele. Ele puxa os lábios dela até sua boca para mais um beijo apaixonado, ela com as suas mãos ágeis começa a desapertar os cinto dele e puxa-as ate aos tornozelos, ele rapidamente tira-as e manda-as para o chao para acrescentar ao monte de roupas no chão. Ele repete a açao mas desta vez em ela, ele tirou as calças dela ela tirou-as pelos pés e mandou-as para o chão, ele move os lábios para o pescoço dela, depois para a clavícula, e depois para o vale entre os seios. Ela geme com a sensação de ele estar a beijar a labem, a mordiscar, tudo ao que ele tem direito. Ele poe a palma da mao em cima de seio direito dela por cima do sutiã dela, ele aperta suavemente e ele geme no sentimento com a sensação)

Camille: AH LOGAN! (ela geme, quando ele aperta com mais força)

(ele repete a açao no seio esquerdo mas desta vez com mais convicção. Ela geme outra vez e crava as unhas nas costas dele.)

(eles de repente de um momento para o outro logan cai com a cabeça no peito dela e ela deita a cabeça nas almofadas e de um momento para o outros eles adormecem profundamente, sem terem a noção. (notas de autor: vocês podem estar a achar estranho e decepcionados mas depois mais para a frente vocês vao perceber, desculpem!))

(na manham seguinte logan acorda mas desta vez com a Camille em cima dele com a cabeça no peito dele, e ele com as mãos na cintura dela, ele sorri, mas depois ele olha para baixo e ve que ele esta só de boxers e a Camille só de cuecas e sutiã, mas ele ainda sorri mais ao ver o corpo da csmille encostado ao dele so de roupa interior. Mas agora a pergunta que não lhe saia da cabeça era "como é que isto aconteceu?". Mas ele agora só queria aproveitar este momento, então passado alguns segundos ele sente a Camille a mexer-se e a abrir um pouco os olhos.)

Camille: logan? (com os olhos ainda não bem abertos)

Logan: sim, cammy? (apertando sua cintura)

(Camille finalmente abre os olhos completamente e repara que ela esta só de roupa interior e o logan só de boxers)

Camille: logan o que é que nós fizemos?

Logan: eu estava-me a perguntar a mesma coisa!

Camille: logan asserio, o que é que aconteceu?

Logan: sinceramente eu não me lembro!

Camille: eu também não, mas eu acho que nós não fomos mais longe!

Logan: sim eu também acho que não, porque se tivesse-mos nos não estaríamos vestidos.

Camille: sim.

Logan: mas se tivesse-mos ido mais longe tu estavas arrependida?

Camille: não! Mas se hoje tivesse-mos ido mais longe nos não nos lembrávamos.

Logan: sim, então ainda bem que hoje não fomos mais longe, porque quando nós formos mais longe eu quero me lembrar de tudo!

Camille: sim eu também!

(nesse momento a jo e o Kendall entram no quarto)

Jo: então meninos…uah vocês fizeram…?

Camille: não, nós achamos que não, mas nós não nos lembramos de nada!

Kendall: bem isso é que foi uma noite animada!

Logan: nós já disse-mos nós não fizemos nada alem do que vocês estam a ver!

Kendall: de qualquer das maneira, então com dores de cabeça?

Logan e Camille: sim, muito ( a esfregarem a cabeça)

Jo: pois é normal.

Camille; porque?

Kendall: vocês não se lembram?

Logan: não, nos lembramos de que?

Jo: ok vocês ontem estavam podres de bêbados, vocês não diziam coisa com coisa e é bem possível que vocês tenham acabado assim porque vocês ontem no carro as coisas já estavam a ficar aquecidas!

Camille: como assim aquecidas?

Jo: então no carro eu só vi que tu tinhas empurrado o logan contra a porta e depois quando eu entrei no carro e olhei para traz ele já te tinha posto no colo dele e já te estava a beijar!

(logan e camille Corão)

Kendall: e depois quando chegamos ao apartamento vocês foram a correr para o quarto e passado algum tempo só se ouvia a Camille a gemer e ás vezes o logan também!

(logan e Camille ainda Corão mais)

Logan: pois nós não nos lembramos de nada disso!

Camille: pois não!

Jo: bem então o que acham de irmos tomar o pequeno almoço e depois vamos um pouco descansar na piscina?

Camille: eu gosto da ideia.

Logan: eu também!

Kendall: então vamos!


	3. Chapter 3

(Kendall e jo saiem do quarto do logan e da Camille, ela saiu da cama para poder apanhar as suas roupas, mas logan segura o braço ela fazendo com que ela se deita outra vez.)

Camille: logan, anda vestir-te temos que ir fazer o pequeno-almoço e eu também estou cheia de fome.

Logan: tu ficas aqui deitada na cama, e eu vou fazer o pequeno-almoço e depois eu venho para aqui e tomamos o pequeno-almoço aqui os 2 na cama.

(Camille olha para o logan com um olhar de entusiasmo)

Logan: vês tu queres!

Camille: eu nunca disse que não queria!

Logan: ok, então o que é que queres para o pequeno-almoço?

Camille: surpreende-me! (diz ela com um olhar sedutor)

Logan: tudo por ti!

(logan sai do quarto e Camille levanta-se para ir apanhar as roupas do chão, mas logan entra de repente)

Logan: NÃO TE ATREVAS A VESTIR-TE!

(Camille olha para o logan, ela não precisava de dizer nada, ele já sabia a resposta. Então ele voltou para a cozinha)

(passado algum tempo logan volta para o quarto com um tabuleiro na mao)

Logan: voltei, espero que não estejas vestida!

(Camille simplesmente destapa-se e o logan olha imediatamente para encontrar a sua namorada apenas de sutiã e cuecas, ele olha para o corpo dela com olhos de desejo)

Logan: parece que te portas-te bem! (com um sorriso brincalhão)

Camille: bem eu acho que te fiz a vontade!

(logan vai para a cama e senta-se ao lado de Camille e poe o tabuleiro á frente de eles os 2)

Camille: então e com que é que me surpreendes-te?

Logan: com panquecas! Espero que gostes!

Camille: eu adoro panquecas!

Logan: eu também!

(logan e camille quando acabam de comer as panquecas, ele inclina-se mais para a frente dela)

Logan: ouve, eu sei que tu já me já fizeste a vontade, mas eu preciso que tu me faças outra!

Camille: então e o que é que tu queres?

Logan: tu…

Autora: eu sei que demorei, mas os testes estam agora ai e os ensaios para a festa de natal e também os exames de piano e tem sido difícil. Mas também tenho andado sem muitas ideias! Desculpem!


End file.
